


PAR FOR THE COURSE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Just another day at the office for the Winchesters. What do you think of when you think of Sammy's sweet neck? Written for the SPN100 Challenge on fanfiction.net. Challenge word was "neck".





	PAR FOR THE COURSE

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It was a sign of how really crappy Sam felt when he let Dean help him from the car to the bunker without fighting him on it.

Dean got his wobbly brother into the bathroom, treated the wounds on his throat, bandaged them, and got him into clean sleeping clothes. 

Shower was put off. Food was refused. Painkillers were not. 

By then, Sam’s eyelids were drooping. 

Steered down the hall into his bedroom and blessed bed, the last thing Sam heard before he spiraled down into sleep was Dean’s murmur. 

“Why do these bastards always go for his freaking _neck _?”__


End file.
